


Forever you and I - Riverdale One Shots

by AbbiesFanfictions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Random - Freeform, Riverdale One Shots, Riverdale ships, Short Stories, Sweet, all the & are platonic btw, friendships, headcanons, one shots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbiesFanfictions/pseuds/AbbiesFanfictions
Summary: A bunch of very random one shots I write whenever I'm bored or I just feel like it. Mostly ships (Choni, Bughead, Varchie), future AUs or timeless headcanons.





	1. I want a life with you – Choni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Cheryl and Toni's relationship goes perfectly well at the moment, there is still one important question left to ask. Or better, it's there because the relationship goes well.

Cheryl said in a glamorous lint green armchair that was standing in the salon of Thistle House that now, that she was grown, her mother gone and her Nana passed away – the only real tragedy since her brother’s death – legally belonged to her and only her. She was sitting there and reading, like she always used to do at the end of the day. She sat in the armchair in front of the crackling fire in the fireplace and read something. It was unimportant what it was. Right now she tried Jane Austin. It was, frankly, pretty boring. She had preferred Moby Dick that she had finished yesterday over this cheesy, predictive, _incredibly_ slow-burning romance that seemed to be the only plot in this work, but the book didn’t even matter in the first place. It just helped Cheryl spending the time waiting for her beloved Toni to come home from work. Cheryl herself was working at a coffee shop down the Maple Street. She had studied medicine and originally wanted to start working at the hospital in Riverdale but then she realized she just couldn’t bear the responsibility of a person’s life after all those she had witnessed passing without being able to do anything about it.

Finally, she heard a door opening and closing and footsteps entering the floor. She laid her book open on its pages on the tea table in front of her and jumped out of the armchair to welcome her girlfriend like she always did after a long day of work – which meant to her dealing with old people who hadn’t enough brains to chose between three coffee sorts, or even tea, which was even more stressful, and to Toni watching out that those same people didn’t get on other, prettier people’s nerves.

Usually she would now just run into her arms, then they would sit down and talk about their days, sharing it as if the other was there to overshadow the fact that they actually weren’t. But today, she was nervous. She didn’t plan to be nervous – actually, she had a pretty good plan where everything would go perfectly, but maybe exactly this was what set her under pressure.

“T. T., there you are!” Cheryl said as casual as possible when her girlfriend entered the room, her brown curls falling over her shoulders, the pink streaks fading into her natural color because she hadn’t renewed it for months now. She took Cheryl’s face into her hands and kissed her as a hello. “I was _dying_ of longing. And boredom. Seriously, we need to get a TV, or at least wider windows.” What the hell was she talking about now? This pointless drivel was surely suspicious as hell.

“Hey, Babe,” Toni replied unimpressed and smiled at her. “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was …” _No, don’t get distracted now!_ , Cheryl reminded herself. “Ordinary, I guess. Actually, I – I wanted to talk to you.”

Toni seemed a bit irritated at first, then she inhaled quietly. “You’re right. We _do_ need to talk,” she agreed with a seriousness that made Cheryl irritated as well. She knew what she was planning to say but Toni – was there anything in their relationship that disturbed her? Did she – did she want to break up? Or move out again? Was this all too soon? Cheryl should have known it was too fast for her, she should have respected what Toni wanted instead just –

“Babe, are you coming?” Toni called from the salon. Right, Cheryl thought. She was probably just overreacting again. She was just trying to stop herself from doing the thing because she was afraid. Because she was a coward. But she just couldn’t be a coward when it came to her and Toni’s relationship. It just was too important for that.

The dainty Serpent girl got one of the old chairs that stood by the dinner table and placed it in front of Cheryl’s armchair, where she uncertainly sat down. This was going to be fine – sure it was. But still, she was kind of unsure of how this would be going, considering that she had something really important to do as well but Toni seemed to do so, too. “So,” she just began before Cheryl could even finish that consideration, “I have … thought. A lot. About us, and our relationship. I think we should –”

“If this is all happening too fast for you, that’s totally okay, Toni!” she interrupted her girlfriend suddenly and jumped out of her armchair to bend over to her a little, so she could place her hand on her wrist quickly. She didn’t really know what was gone into her – that was nothing new, that she was a little pissed by herself because she just wouldn’t do what she told herself to do. That was the disadvantage about being a stubborn person who doesn’t like to obey but to command. “I – I mean,” she stuttered when Toni looked surprised at her, and then was angry because of the stuttering that was so untypical for her, “the whole living together, seeing each other all day, I get that this is a lot to ask so if you –”

At least ten awfully long seconds Toni just stared at the redhead in irritation and disbelief, then she burst out into laughter. That on the other hand irritated Cheryl, until she realized her girlfriend was laughing out of sincere amusement, what made her wonder what the hell was so funny, but she just laughed with her and somehow they got so into it that they just sat there, not able to breath and giggled a long time after they had long stopped laughing. Like some insider joke they both understood but were not at all able to explain to someone else.

“No, seriously,” Toni finally took over the topic again, still a bit out of breath but definitely more focused now. “What I wanted to say was actually, I want to redecorate here. I want to make this our house. I want to officially live with you, together, not just as your guest.”

Cheryl stayed silent for half a second, then she snorted and shook her head a bit. “T., you know exactly my house is your ho–”

“Let me finish, please, Cher,” Toni said urgently. “That’s not all. You know, we are twenty-four now, went to college, have jobs, it’s all so perfect but still – incomplete. Like we are just preparing for the real life now.” She looked into Cheryl’s eyes directly with her beautiful, brown eyes, that Cheryl needed a moment to get herself together again.

“So, what do you think we are preparing for?” she asked and could feel the corner of her mouth raising even though she tried to stay serious as well. “A family? With three enormously annoying but also cute children that all want something from their mommies, and also five cats and a dog that always barks at night because he thinks we are in life threatening danger?” Toni laughed out loudly.

“Oh, Cheryl, I love you,” she giggled. “Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“Yeah, I know. You are definitely going to be the cool mom with the motorcycle who always allows everything and I am the stern mom with the fabulous hair who always goes to parent talks shit on the teachers and sexually confuse everyone,” Cheryl continued while Toni was just glancing at her lovingly with a look Cheryl never saw in anyone else’s eyes. “Just marry me already,” she said shaking her head softly. Cheryl laughed a little, then looked at her girlfriend a little uncertain. Toni, however, grabbed her hand and held it in both of hers and got down on her knees to her where she had sat since she had stood up from the armchair.

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom,” she said clearly but also quietly, still looking at her girlfriend directly, as if she wanted to create an actual bond between them, while Cheryl felt her heart pulsing so loud she suspected Toni to hear it. “Would you – want that?”

Suddenly, the urgent look in Toni’s eyes disappeared and she blinked a few times, first confused but then more and more horrified. “I – I mean …” She let off Cheryl’s hand and turned around to grab the brown cattle she had laid down next to the chair, then she removed a small, dark blue box from it which she eyed as if she wanted to search help from it. Cheryl could barely hold back a hysterical giggle. “Um … I – I bought that at the one jewelry next to Walmart and you – you found that so pretty, do you remember?” she laughed nervously, then stopped abruptly. “Oh, wait, you can’t even see it –” She quickly opened the box and Cheryl could have sworn to see her fingers mildly shaking while doing it. Somehow, Toni’s giddiness helped her relax.

When she showed it, the box revealed a beautiful, silver ring with a bright ruby in the middle that was packed into a white, soft underground. “Again,” Toni said and inhaled deeply. “Cheryl Blossom –” A pause of at best two seconds that felt like two eternities. “Will – you – marry – me?”

Silence.

A silence in which Cheryl tried to hold back her tears of joy, excitement and so many other things rushing through her bloodline at the moment, just to appreciate her girlfriend. Her loving face, her pretty brown eyes, her curving lips, her wavy, brown hair that fell over her shoulders. Everything about Toni that Cheryl knew so well by now and still loved with every piece of her heart as if it was the first day. And then she just couldn’t anymore. She giggled, her voice at least one octave higher than usually and felt the tears filling her eyes, as she grabbed into the pocket of her own vest. “Oh, Toni …” she said, sounding so touched as she had never heard herself before.

Toni, on the other hand, looked a bit confused by that now. “So – is that a _Yes_?” Her lips formed a crooked smile. “Please let it be a _Yes_.”

Just at that moment, Cheryl removed a box from her pocket, the same shape as Toni’s just in pearl white color and covered with velvet. She opened it, and showed a golden ring that transformed into two heads of a snake that would curl around the finger of the person wearing it. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

And now it was Toni’s turn to be touched. And agitated. And excited. And she laughed and nodded, put Cheryl’s face between her head and pressed her lips on hers. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s body and pulled her closer, while Toni grabbed into Cheryl’s hair to achieve the same thing. When they dissolved, Toni was still grinning and, as Cheryl could tell, also crying. It was almost ridiculous how emotional they could get when they were together, Cheryl thought but it wasn’t even a sarcastic thought, since her heart was now beating loud enough to overshadow every other thing that rushed through her head then the hot, adrenaline-filled blood.

“Yes,” Toni said under her breath. “Yes, I do.”

Cheryl now grabbed Toni’s face herself and gently pushed a bit away from her so she could look into her eyes. “Yes, I do,” she whispered. “I want a life with you. I want this all, everything I just said, as long as I can have it by your side.” Toni nodded. “For a future with pesky children, twenty cats, three chihuahuas and one golden retriever.”

Cheryl laughed, a deeply sincere, detached laugh. “Well, that’s what _you_ said now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost sure there are a lot of cringey spelling mistakes in this and I deeply apology for it, but you see, whenever I think "damn, I'm getting good at this language", I just turn out to suck at it again. So yeah, sorry for that.  
> And also, thanks for reading! <3


	2. Nice to meet you here – Jughead & Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wants to head home after a hot night when she meets someone familiar with equal intentions.

Veronica closed the door behind her as carefully as she had opened it. It would surely be awkward as hell if she would wake someone up with it, and also - it was definitely better if her parents stayed oblivious. Maybe not forever. She wouldn't have to sneak out at night forever to have fun with her boyfriend, but for now it was just the better option. And even if it weren't, it had something incredibly exciting, and also hot. She could still feel her heart pumping in her chest extraordinarily fast, even though it had already slowed down a lot compared to ten minutes ago.

Just the thought of those nights with Archie, where they were just the two of them and could shut out the rest of the world, made her shiver with joy. She had never felt like this about any other person. She never felt this way when she saw someone's face, like she could just stupidly grin for the rest of the day. And with every touch, kiss or urgent look something would explode inside her chest like a firework, a beautiful, giant, colorful firework.

Veronica couldn't stop herself from quietly giggling. If anyone would see her like this, just by herself in the dark giggling like a maniac, almost undressed - at least considering the temperature outside. She looked down the dark street that was lightened with the cold shine of the street lamps and suddenly felt like she didn't want to leave already. It was cold, yes, and also pretty, pretty late, which meant she had to hurry if she wanted to get some sleep for the rest of the night. But it was just, like always, hard for her to leave this dreamy, wonderful bubble of joy she always entered when she was with Archie. But she had to accept that she had to face reality again.

A reality where she couldn't just hold somebody's hand and the rest of the world could fade away. Veronica sighed deeply. That was not the kind of thought she had wanted to leave Elm Street with but if she didn't actually leave now she would just freeze in front of Archie's front door and that wouldn't help anyone either.

She rubbed her arms and took a shaky breath, then she turned her head to both sides to assure herself she was really alone. That was very pointless considering she didn't see anything anyway but it was kind of a reflex from when she used to hook up with people in their apartments in New York where there were actually others on the streets at night who could watch her. That was always a rush - at least it had been at the start. In the end, Veronica got more and more bored and had agreed together with her friends to swear off of boys until someone would actually be smart, attractive and interesting enough to try it again.

Of course, Veronica had thought of something in direction Brad Pitt either than a small town high school football player who also had a musical talent. But well, destiny was weird sometimes. So she went her way down the street from where she had come from and decided not to think any longer about it until she was save in her room at Pembroke again.

“Hey, Veronica.”

Veronica turned around so fast she stumbled over her own feet and almost landed on the ground, when her eyes caught the dark shape of a person leaning on the fence of the house next to Archie's. The Coopers’ house. Regardless of how cold she was, how late the hour and how bad the moment, Veronica could not help herself but start to laugh. Almost hysterically, as she still felt her heart beating way too fast especially since she was almost scared to death. “Jughead?” she called over to him. “Seriously, who would have thought you would be one for secretive late night rendezvous.”

“It's also nice to meet you here,” the guy answered and stepped out of the shadows into the light of the street lamps that now shone on his face on which a slight smirk had formed. “I mean, the bit of New York you can have in Riverdale is worth keeping, huh?”

Veronica grinned, then she froze again and a shiver ran through her body so that she slung her arms around herself. “But seriously, if you would have just said anything a bit earlier this small talk would have been way more enjoyable, because now it's honestly getting chilly.”

Jughead shrugged. “You seemed so sunk into your inner monologues, I didn't want to disturb them,” he weakly explained. Veronica almost started to laugh again, like an instinct her body had created to hide her shaking of tiredness and, of course, the fact that it was April and windy night. Then she held on and could almost see the horrified look on her own face. “How long are you already standing here?” she asked him.

Jughead seemed a bit overrun by this question at first, then he, however, processed it and awkwardly wiped a black streak that fell under his beanie on his forehead away and said: “Uh, I mean ... long enough, I think.”

“Oh shit, I knew it.” Veronica threw her arms over dramatically in the air, no matter that the wind now blew at her completely unprotected upper body. “The stalkers are the least enjoyable part about being someone like me.”

She had a slight feeling of triumph as she saw the terrified glance sparkling up in his eyes for one second, then he just snorted and rolled them at her. “Very funny, really. But at least, I guess, I can be sure my best friend has a healthy amount of fun during the school year. That is very important to me.”

Veronica felt a bit stupid about not getting he was talking about Archie at first, what caused her a moment of unsettling, but then she just felt her face heat up a little and sank her head smirking, grateful that the darkness hid the blushing from Jughead's eyes. “Uh, yeah, but don't snitch on me, clear?” With a realization she raised her head again and grinned at him even bigger. “Would be pretty stupid, considering you'd also snitch on yourself.”

She could tell he fought against the instinct of turning his head away himself, what made her feel satisfied somehow. “Um, I am not really the person for snitching in general, you should know, I think that is just the lowest form of betrayal.”

“But really,” Veronica continued, “I would have _never_ came to the idea that Betty and you are this kind of dangerous people who take it after midnight –”

Jughead stayed silent. Veronica couldn't really tell why but she felt the urge of teasing him a little. Probably because she didn't usually have the opportunity to do so without sounding like a capitalist. But then she just heard him laugh quietly.

“Honestly, you would be surprised,” he claimed and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Okay, was she just freezing to death and hallucinating or had Jughead Jones actually _winked_ at her now. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Keep it on, Jones,” she called after him when he had already turned around. And Veronica couldn't help herself but grin all the way home. That was more of an enjoyable finale than the thoughts about her own daily problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I don't really have an updating plan, I'll just post when I have something at the moment. That can literally be anytime. But I am still tend to not leave months between two updates, so ... yeah, that was basically it.


	3. We’ll have us – Betty & Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun girl talk about Valentine's day at Pop's.

“Uah!” Veronica made and grimaced in exaggerated disgust. “Seriously, B., how can you always drink this? I’m in a sugar coma.”

Betty sipped on the straw of the chocolate milkshake she had ordered and grinned. “You are the one with the chocolate, known to be the most sugary thing to exist.”

“And still, vanilla is sweeter.”

“Right.”

“Sweet as hell.”

“Just like me.”

For a moment, the two friends just stared at each other, raising their eyebrows, and then burst out into laughter that may be heard all the way through Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe where they were currently sitting in. The girls loved the time with each other where they could just be unselfconsciously, silly and – well, _girly_. Like seventeen-year-olds were very much allowed to be, how Veronica liked to highlight – mostly thrice to four times per hour, when she was in a good mood.

“So … Valentine’s Day,” Veronica abruptly changed the topic. She sipped on her straw and wiggled her eyebrows, just to grimace again as she had to actually swallow what she was sipping, what made Betty giggle again. Internally, she was rolling her eyes. How could that stupid, not even officially as holiday marked day, be that important to some people? And _some people_ were Veronica, in this case, who was very well aware of her friend’s thoughts and was very discretely ignoring that. “Archie and I were talking about going to the Bijou, but you know what? I think that is super boring. Because that’s what we do, all the time. So we were discussing this and ended up with the idea of visiting _Miss Mandoline’s._ ”

Betty almost spit out her drink. It was not that this name was that funny, to hear it from Veronica with her serious, important expression she always had when she was explaining something was just extremely unexpected. “Miss _what_?” she chortled while trying not to accidentally inhale her milkshake.

Veronica rolled her eyes in played annoyance. “Of course, I forgot you were living under a rock. Sorry,” she said and reaped a bad look for that – which she ignored again. “The _Miss Mandoline’s_ is a diner that recently opened right on Riverdale’s east border but that’s not that far away since we’re still living in a small town.”

“With higher criminal ratings than in the most violent quarters of a metropolis,” added Betty.

“Yeah, and there they have these first-date-offers every Valentine’s – you know, with entertainment, and candles, and roses …”

“But the Bijou is boring.”

“Shut up,” Veronica censured her while trying to look seriously, which failed gloriously. “Anyways, I think this is going to be fun, like, getting to know each other –”

“Wait, but you and Archie are dating for how long now?”

“Well, the staff doesn’t have to know this, or else we don’t get the special prices,” Veronica shrugged and that was when Betty lost it. She laughed out loudly and choked on her milkshake hardly enough to let this laughing directly transit to coughing. Veronica only raised her eyebrow, but then she couldn’t hold back her grin as well. “Karma is a bitch, Bettykins.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Betty told her as she came to breath again. The other guests in Pop’s were already staring at them, some with amusement but most of them with disapproval. The embarrassing thing about that should be that there were almost no people sitting on the tables who Betty and Veronica didn’t recognize.

“Yeah, so, but now the _really_ important question is,” Veronica continued unaffectedly and mysteriously bond over the table, “what are you and Jughead gonna do?”

It was almost half a minute as Betty finally had proceeded that question inside her mind and was very short from bursting into laughter again. “Me and Jughead? At Valentine’s?” She said it with as much sarcasm as possible but somehow that didn’t ignite with Veronica. Betty just sipped on her straw again, a little awkwardly as she had to admit. The chocolate flavor was unoriginal and not really her favorite, but she got used to it somehow. Especially when it was to get a little time for thinking of a convincing answer.

“Look – V.,” she finally said and folded her hands as if she was explaining something to a small child. “Do you really think Jughead is someone for romantic dates on Valentine’s day other than Pop’s or the Bijou? Do you really believe that?”

“Oh, I do think behind every grumpy and gloomy character is a romantic part. And also, it wouldn’t kill him to do this one thing for his girlfriend just this one day,” her best friend stated and raised her nose what meant translated that she was not going to change her mind.

Betty had to repress a sigh. “That’s the thing now,” she said. “I am not really into that idea either, to be honest.”

That made Veronica raise her eyebrow in irritation for a moment, like a gesture to ask, _Are you serious?_ , but then the corners of her mouth slowly raised upwards as she came to a realization. “Oh, no, no, no. Wait. Jughead isn’t the problem, right? _You_ are the romantic muffle!”

And yet again Betty felt the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously, every time she spent a day with her best friend she had a slight headache from that afterwards. “So what?” she grumbled. “I mean, I can confirm Jughead and I never really talked about this but if he would actually want to do something on Valentine’s day he would just _tell_ me, right? Also, I mean, you know him –”

“Nah, could you stop putting the blame on your boyfriend all over again? I already accused that poor guy for denying a good date with you when it was probably actually the other way around.”

“V., could you just –”

“No, you know what you are doing? You two are coming with me and Archie to _Miss Mandoline’s_. As a double date. This is going to be _epic_.” Veronica solemnly lifted her hands and that was when Betty knew it would be impossible to get out of this now. She would be going to this fancy dating cafe with Veronica and Archie – and Jughead, of course. She wasn’t quite sure if she could expect so much social interaction of her boyfriend who was completely oblivious of their plans right now. Sometimes, she felt like dating her wasn’t the easiest deal but then she remembered that _she_ was the one who was dating Jughead Jones, and that was a whole other level of _not easy_. He was lucky Betty somehow still fell head over heels for him, or else that wouldn’t be working. Maybe.

“You know what?” Betty said while lifting her chocolate milkshake just as solemnly. “You are right. That will be fun, and totally normal for once.”

“Just totally normal teenager things exercised by totally normal teenagers,” Veronica agreed. “Also, pretending to be on a first date sounds kind of interesting as well, doesn’t it? To me, it does. I am going to question every reason I love Archie Andrews and I chose to date him – and that will hopefully not cause a breakup in the end, but I am in a good spirit.”

“Oh, I don’t know, V., sounds like dangerous territory to me,” Betty teased. “Maybe for you, I mean –”

“I am in a very lucky and very happy relationship, Veronica, don’t you dare –”

“Yeah, okay, I wasn’t even going to question that,” Veronica said and innocently raised her hands. “But look, I am looking forward to it. Like, isn’t that funny how Archie is nothing like the guys I have shown interest in before and yet is the one I absolutely fell for? Does that mean my whole life I was showing interest in people who I could never have actually ended up with? That’s kind of a waste, but also it’s not – if that makes sense.”

“I see, that question-your-relationship date is going to be fun.”

“And how about you?”

Betty was caught a bit cold by that question, so she just took advantage of her drink again, like a defense mechanism. She had no idea what she was going to do when the glass was empty. “Uh, well the guy I showed interest in before Jughead was Archie, so … our tastes have improved the opposite ways I guess.”

“From smart to kind-hearted and from kind-hearted to smart,” Veronica proposed.

Betty shook her head. “No, that’s not it. That sounds like you only have one of those and that’s honestly pretty mean,” she laughed.

“Like you can be the nicest person on the world but you’d be dumb as fuck,” Veronica added. “Or you would be a genius but on the other hand completely without empathy. Wait, isn’t that actually –”

“Anyway, when you are thinking about this a bit more closely you might recognize this isn’t the only reason you are dating Archie in the first place – I guess,” Betty changed the topic and immediately regretted it since she was clearly not planning on questioning her relationship as well. Things always seemed more complicated once you were actually thinking about them.

“And still, sometimes I wonder …” Veronica mumbled and sunk into her thoughts.

Betty narrowed her eyes and asked: “What do you wonder?”

“If that’s really it. I mean, if those really are the people we are destined to be with. Don’t you? If I think about it now, all I want is to have a life with Archie and live with him happily ever after, really, I can’t even imagine having that with another person right now – but how about that in ten years? In fifty? What will be then?”

“We’ll have us,” Betty said. It just came into her head and she had spoken it out before she could think about it more, but it was right. “You and me – we’ll always be best friends and sit together to talk about our boyfriends, or husbands or whatever. No one can take that away from us, V. Ever.” She smiled and Veronica could not help herself but smile back. “I promise.”

“I would never question that, B.,” she pledged herself and raised her vanilla milkshake while Betty raised the chocolate flavored one to toast on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to France with my French class and I have no idea if I have WiFi in the hotel there so I may not be updating until Friday. Also, this one shot is a bit boring but I wanted to pull some Beronica at ya.


	4. Just stop – Cheryl x Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up isn't easy - at least not as easy as Cheryl had thought it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back home and even got a few hours of sleep so that's a win. This is something else than I originally planned to write (and it's none of the main couples, shame on me) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
> Was pretty hilarious to write at some points, hopefully it doesn't squick anyone.

Being fourteen and in a mall was great. It made you feel mighty, grown-up, so  _valid_ . At least that was what Cheryl felt like when she walked through the halls together with the other girls, all giggling and shrieking in excitement at the shoes and clothes inside the store windows – all definitely not fo r fourteen-year-olds, but that was the greatest thing about this: you could just forget how old you were. Cheryl held her nose higher than usually, a thing her mother had taught her whenever she had to be authoritative – and that time  _would_ come, as Penelope Blossom always said.

Greta and Madison just had discovered a shop in which they had seen a cute short dress they wanted to try on, which meant the girl group would stop there and let them have fun. Cheryl loved hanging out here. It was like a world of so much more possibilities than there were actually given to her, a world where she didn’t have to live under the Argus eyes of her parents that she would do a good job in supporting her brother when he would inherit Blossom Maple Farms. And getting married to someone her parents chose, like in middle age. 

Cheryl sighed. Although she loved Jason, sometimes she was envious that he was the one to actually take over the family business and do his own thing, making his own choices regardless of what Penelope and Clifford thought in the end. Cheryl had to follow a strict guideline of how a Blossom girl had to behave. How her main job was to secrete the business and look nice on advertising photos. Her life was bomb, she had more money than her classmates combined and she would never have to actually work for it – yeah, that sounded like a win, but once that would actually be your destiny, you weren’t that much into it anymore.

“They are not just trying on that one t-shirt, am I right?” Cheryl’s best friend, Heather, sighed and took Cheryl’s arm to pull her out of the store. “I think we can leave them alone for one second,” she said, still bringing distance between them and the store.

“Wait, where are we going?” Cheryl asked. Not that she’d be complaining. She loved doing stuff with Heather without Greta and Madison or any others being with them, but she was sure they would be looking for them once they finished their cloth hunting.

“We,” Heather explained while catching a glimpse on the redhead from aside, “are still shopping. But Greta and Madison’s store is actually super boring – I have something classier in mind.”

“And with _classy_ you don’t mean _a bit more grown-up than we actually are_?” Cheryl asked while raising one of her well retracted eyebrows.

“Oh, Cherry, do you really think I am that kind of person? You should know me better by now, darling.” Heather rolled her eyes in played melodrama.

“Yeah – that’s why I asked.”

“Just come on,” she demanded and finally dragged her best friend into a shop at the end of the hallway. It really was a classy store – full of lace-tipped clothing in elegant colors, mannequins presenting them in modeling poses and a lot of well-dressed women looking between the clothes racks. There was only one thing.

“This is an _underwear_ store,” Cheryl observed with a terrified crack in her voice that she wished wasn’t there. She also really, really wished her face wouldn’t heat up so much as soon as she only got to see a bra. Although she really liked being precocious and would always talk and behave older than she actually was, she had never been in a store like this before. Her mother would strictly forbid her to even think about those things – at fourteen she should have other things in her mind and shouldn’t be bothering with topics that were definitely not good for her at that age.

“ _Exactement_ ,” Heather said and grabbed Cheryl’s shoulders to rest her chin on one and look from her perspective – which was a bit shorter than she was. Her light blonde hair fell down on her right side and met Cheryl’s red. Heather always used to say that light blonde and fire red were the most powerful combination God ever dared to set out on the world – like fire and ice. “And now,” she continued, “we will have fun here. Oh, I know what you think, but actually it’s nice here. My mom brought me here last Saturday because she said I was old enough now to wear ladies’ underwear, and since I know _your_ mother I was thinking that for you, that would have to be my job. Giving new knowledge to the unknowing. Everyone say _thanks, Mom_!”

“Oh, Heather, really –” Cheryl tried but stopped herself when she realized how stammering her voice was. Her mother really taught that deeply buried fear of intimation and the human body on her like it was common in the eighteenth century.

Heather had already let off of her and went to the first rack on which black bras were hanging and examined them. Cheryl didn’t know what to do. She hated that feeling. Her, the almighty ice girl in class was a totally helpless child when it came to actually do grown-up things. No. This didn’t really have to do anything with her mother. She just wasn’t that far yet. That was totally okay. She didn’t have to be ashamed for it. She only got her first period last month and her body prepositions were more still the ones of a child than of a woman.

She went up to Heather who looked at her and started to grin. “Those things are more the ones that Mom buys for herself. By the way. Since it’s your first time getting brassieres, do you even know your cub size?”

“My – uh – _what_?” Cheryl asked while firing up like a hot air balloon.

Heather laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, Cherry B., we figure that out for you.”

“Actually, Heaths, I don’t think I’m … that far already,” the redhead finally stated. “I – I mean sure, we are getting into puberty now and all, but I think I would know when I am ready for … this, or at least feel a bit more –” She was searching for a way to say it. “– comfortable?”

For a moment, they both just silently stared at each other, the quiet music from the ceiling as well as the talking of the other customers deafened under the loud humming inside Cheryl’s head. She had already realized it, she just didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t feel uncomfortable because of the slips and brassieres and any other kind of clothing that was sold here, she was uncomfortable because Heather was here with her. Because the thought – the bare thought of Heather with this … this underwear set her whole bloodstream on fire in a disgusting, false and deviant way.

Just at that moment, the blonde sighed deeply. “That is always like this the first time. Well, it wasn’t like this with  _me_ , of course, but I know you. You are trying to be a Badass but girl, that takes a lot of time and courage.”

“I’m not trying to be a Badass!” Cheryl insisted, but Heather didn’t even listen. She just took her arm again and dragged her past a few following racks and shelves until she reached what she was searching for.

“Here, cub size A shall be yours. That’s not bad. You’re still fourteen.”

“Yes, and – can we please not do this, Heather?” Cheryl had never felt like this – like she was just _too weak_ for something, weaker than anyone around, weaker than she could be expecting from herself. For a very strange moment she just wished Jason was here. He always made her feel save, like she was not a total mistake, a space filler in the family history tree or a baby wannabe bad bitch. But with this? Becoming a woman, that was something he couldn’t help her with. And the feelings she had – it was best if she would never _ever_ talk to anyone about it.

Suddenly, the weird sparkle in Heather’s eyes disappeared and she looked almost a bit terrified by herself. “Oh … I’m sorry, Cher. I mean, I don’t want to drag you to something. But – but you’re right, I really should stop now. I’m just going to try these on and then we just go back to the others. Although I honestly think they stay in there for the next two hours, but,” she laughed a little, “they should not worry anyways.”

And again, Cheryl felt weak. Not only that, she felt like a fucking stranger, like one of those South Side girls always sitting in the last corner of the cafeteria and gloomily staring at everyone passing. Did she really want to be one of those weirdos? That didn’t matter, she was probably on the right way to it anyways, if she wasn’t even able to buy a  _bra_ with her best friend since sixth grade.

“No, no … I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just … I always want to seem so mature, but in the end, this is all new land for me. But – you may help me?” she almost stumbled over her own words badly enough not to be able to continue, but now she had it.

Heather smiled at her softly and Cheryl just wished this stupid giddy feeling inside her stomach would get lost.  _That’s not normal, Cheryl! Stop it!_

“Then come on, honey, we’re getting into the cabinet.”

“Okay, so, how do I now decide if I – I mean – forget it,” Cheryl said when they stood in front of the changing rooms.

Heather just laughed a little and laid one arm over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Cher, no one is going to ever see you inside this except for you so just say if it fits. But … I maybe need some help, so could you come in with me? Is that okay?”

“Uh … I-in there? With you? While you are trying … _these_ on?” Cheryl asked disbelievingly. She immediately corrected herself internally. _Heather is your_ best friend _, Cheryl. And she asks you for a favor. Between girls. What the hell is wrong with you?_ But that just didn’t stop from her imaginations and the feeling she got again, this undefined, deviant feeling like she was some pervert. No, that needed to stop.

“I mean – that’s totally fine, yeah. I have no problems at all with seeing you nak– I mean with just underwear, or – let’s just do it.” Her face must have already taken the color of her hair, only one or two shapes darker. This all was just so embarrassing. She hopefully never had to go into a mall the next weeks again, even though she couldn’t believe she actually thought this.

“Thanks, Cherry B.,” Heather said and pulled her into the cabinet and closed the curtain.

Cheryl was just investigating it because she couldn’t believe it was actually tight enough to actually change your clothes behind it without anyone seeing anything.

“Urgh, Cherry,” Heather grumbled annoyed behind her. “That’s exactly what I meant. Can you help me, please?”

Cheryl turned around and immediately felt her heart missing a beat when she saw her best friend had already taken off her  Miami-shirt and stood there only in an easy, white brassiere.  _Shit_ . “I know this problem is pretty low, but I can just never open it by myself. Okay, I sometimes have to but what are besties for, right?”

“Uh … y-yes.” _Stop stammering. Just stop._ If that was an actual conversation Cheryl would just tell herself that she already tried, but that would be a bit too much right now.

Heather turned around and Cheryl reached out for buckle to unhook it. Her fingers were shaking and her skin was tingling almost everywhere, all the butterflies inside her stomach seemed to be burning in a giant fire when Heather wiped the clothing off her body to grab the one she was planning to try on. Cheryl didn’t know what she had to do now. Just turn around. Turn around, that was polite.

But as she did so, she heard Heather chuckle and say: “I do need you again, even though I appreciate your effort, Cherry. Don’t worry. Just close it again and – then I need to change it back and you’ll have to close that again, so – I’m pretty relieved to have you here, darling.” She laughed.

Cheryl took a quiet breath an repeated. She took the lose strings of the bra and hooked them up so they would stick. When her finger wiped over Heather’s skin, she had an absolutely terrifying vision. No. No, a totally not terrifying vision honestly. To hug someone from behind, that was a very girly thing to do and had nothing to do with … attraction.  She was just lying to herself. She was being paranoid because she was always under the pressure of being the perfect daughter in the Blossom family.

But just the time Heather turned around and had this lace bra on that just complimented her body so much, her heart began to race. Heather threw her silky hair over her shoulder and smiled at her and Cheryl had the most horrible thought in the world. And the worst thing about that was, it was actually possible.

_ She was in love with Heather. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post two stories today for good measures, by the way.


	5. As long as we’re together – Jughead & Archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always something else when guys try to plan something nice for their girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will inofficially dedicate this to tolovethis for inspiring me to do this kinda sequel of the Beronica chapter. Thanks for reading!

“Wow, looking at this is super depressing,” Jughead found while observing the photo album laying on Archie’s desk. Including photos of a time that was just so much easier then today. A time where they were just meeting to eat ice cream in summer, went to the tree house and visited the Twilight drive-in at July fourth. The fact that this didn’t even exist anymore made it even worse. It was strange how always bad things had to happen for you to realize how lucky you were. As if humans were naturally ungrateful. But wasn’t that actually the case?

Archie had sat down on his bed and snorted. “Well, that’s not exactly its purpose but you are probably right. It’s a little depressing.”

“A little? I mean, I know life is change and all, but there is literally a punching bag hanging in the middle of your room. Betty doesn’t live next to you anymore – and even stranger: Me, I do. Wow, I don’t know how I would’ve reacted if somebody had told me this like four years ago,” Jughead ruminated. That would have probably depended on who told him but that wasn’t that important now anyway, he thought.

Archie shrugged. “As you said: Life is change. And yes, our lives changed in an extremely shitty way, I mean, I’ve been tortured, arrested, almost killed and then tortured again by a grown man just because I’m dating his daughter. And the really ironic thing is, I am still not planning to stop dating his daughter. Not anymore!”

“That’s the spirit,” said Jughead. Of course, sometimes he had to admit to himself that he would maybe feel a little better if Archie wasn’t dating Veronica, but then he mostly immediately felt bad for it considering that she was just as in love with him as he was with her. And it was definitely not her fault her father was a petty son of a bitch.

As if Archie had read his mind he now  assured: “I am pretty sure Hiram is no more a problem though. We took him out. A true warrior accepts a defeat.”

Jughead just had to laugh at this and Archie couldn’t really blame him as soon as he had spoken it out. “I am sorry, bro,” Jughead said out loud what they both were thinking, “Hiram Lodge is many things, but definitely not a  _ true warrior _ . He is a needy bastard. That’s like the opposite.”

“Yeah, okay, get it,” Archie admitted. “I shouldn’t expect too much of him. But you know, that’s actually not what I want to worry about right now.”

Every time Archie built a sentence like this it meant he was worried about something else. Usually that would form the next minutes of conversation now. Jughead thought about just clinking off and sometimes agreeing but then Archie brought something rather worrying up. “I still have no idea what I should do with Ronnie at Valentine’s.”

“ _When?_ ”

“You know, that one day –”

“Yes, I _do_ know that day, Archie, thanks,” Jughead said, sitting down on his chair, looking in his direction. “But – seriously? You are making this a _thing_?”

“Uh, well, it is a thing.” Archie shrugged. “You know, dates and stuff, that’s what couples always do.”

“Does investigating a body at the mortuary count as a date?”

“Romance is … each his own I guess?” Archie shook his head before he could distract himself to thinking about this too much. “Anyway, Ronnie and I want to do something special at Valentine’s. Like, not just a date. Or at least a date on a special place. We discussed this a bit and came to the conclusion that we could eventually go over to this restaurant at the west boarder, _Madam Mary’s_ or whatever.”

“Never heard of,” Jughead said.

“They are doing such a first date special offer thing and Ronnie thought it would be funny if we just pretend we had a first date so we only have to pay half the original prices.”

“What is _her_ need to be that stingy?”

“It’s just _for fun_ , Jughead,” Archie reminded his best friend sternly. “And I do think that could be funny – for a moment. But isn’t it also a little … boring?”

“There you are asking the wrong person, my friend,” Jughead said with a fake apologetic smile. “Because I think Valentine’s day is a waste of money and a bad excuse to ask a random person on a date. As if I would want this!”

“Betty is not a random person.”

“Since when are we talking about Betty?”

“Well,” Archie explained while raising his eyebrows and enjoying the upcoming horrified look in his friend’s face, “since she’s your girlfriend and as a good partner you’ll have to make sure her Valentine’s day goes as it’s supposed to go: As _romantic_ as possible.”

“When do you and Veronica discuss these things? Maybe I should leave the window open sometimes –”

“Don’t distract now, I have got you for once,” Archie warned while grinning even brighter. Jughead interpreted that as an answer. “Look – maybe we shouldn’t do things apart from each other but as a squad, like always. Inseparable. _The Core Four_.”

“The Core Four,” Jughead repeated with a sarcastic tone in his voice – his usual way of speaking, basically.

“Exactly,” Archie confirmed, unimpressed. “We do a double date. And we do something special, like, not just a boring date in a restaurant where everyone goes. Something more exciting. I mean, isn’t that totally our thing? Adventures?”

“I am not sure if this is going the right way.”

“Nobody is going to die, obviously,” he quickly added. “But – can’t you think of something there?”

“Me?”

“Come on, Jug. You _must_ have something in your mind. You always do.”

Jughead smirked, although he was pretty sure that little bastard was manipulating him. Or maybe because of that. But he was right, he did have something in mind. “ A camping trip. Maybe somewhere we haven’t been before, so not Veronica’s cabin or Shadow Lake. I’d go for another town.”

“Like Greendale?”

Jughead’s grin got even bigger and, Archie had to admit, also a little creepy – but in a way he completely supported. “It’s supposed to be spooky there when the sun goes down – especially in the woods.” He tilted his head a little. “Me, I don’t believe in supernatural or occult stuff, so that shan’t be a problem. How about you?”

It took Archie a minute to process what he had heard. Then he burst out into laughter. “Really?” he asked, still trying get some air. “Are we really doing a camping trip to Greendale at Valentine’s like a bunch of creeps?”

“You got it, dude,” Jughead solemnly confirmed, picking up the empty water bottle Archie always had standing on his desk when he was training, and lifting it. Since Archie couldn’t find anything in response, he just held up his fist to symbolize the deal making.

“On a successful surprise neighbor town Valentine's day trip!”

“And may we always remember, it is completely unimportant what goes wrong as long as we’re together to fuck it up!” Jughead added.

“Nicely said.”

“Thanks.”

And with that, they had a plan. Not a strategic, genially complex, defeating plan like the heroes in some adventure movies  always had . It was like a school boy plan. Just take what you have and see what would come.

Just like the old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be a waste if I wouldn't write how it turns out in the end, right?


	6. This is our wedding – Choni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni want to invite their closest friends for a bachelorette party before their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a sequel to the Choni proposal chapter. As you can see, I'm a sucker for continuous stories, so I apologise.

It was a very nice afternoon in May when Cheryl and Toni decided to meet their friends in Thistle House’s garden where they all seemed rather confused at the eventual purpose. Mainly because Kevin Keller and Moose Mason, Veronica Lodge and the Serpents Sweet Pea and Fangs Fogarty were a very strange group to conjure.

Toni had placed a simple carpet on the grass where they sat down, except for Veronica who decided she didn’t trust all these guys with her short skirt and preferred to stand, whereupon Sweet Pea didn’t want to sit lower than the girls so in the end only Kevin, Moose and Fangs were sitting.

“Um, okay …” Toni began, looking slightly uncomfortable while speaking. “Nice that you all could be available at short-notice, I wasn’t quite sure if we shouldn’t rather do this next week or –”

“Why the heck are we even here, Topaz?” Sweet Pea, being his harsh self, interrupted her immediately and invitingly folded his arms.

Fangs hissed: “Not now, man,” but before that could even reach his friend Veronica had thrown a very venomous look at him, noticing: “I bet she was just about to tell us, you genius.”

“Yeah, well, maybe not all of us can stand here all day long while some butlers do their work.”

“Not to sound rude, but that’s kinda right, I have a meeting at eight …” Moose began but Kevin shut him off by elbowing him.

“Could you for once focus on your social life and not your work?” He shot him a look and Moose raised his hands apologetically, but, as you could see, also a little annoyed, and replied: “I am sorry I actually do something for us to be able to live somewhere –”

“Cheryl and I are gonna get married,” Toni quickly explained before the situation could escalate.

Everyone went silent and just stared at her for at least half a minute. Half a minute in which Toni, who was such a natural and charismatic leader figure usually, desperately wished for her fiancee to finally return from whatever she still had to do inside the house. Maybe she just wanted to leave the whole explanation to Toni and then come down for the planning in a stunning, light dress and a confident smile on her face.

The next thing that happened was Kevin slowly catching himself.

“Toni,” he said with a serious tone. “That is – _amazing!_ ” He jumped on his feet and ran to her to pull her into a rib-breaking hug.

Veronica came next to join them. “Oh my _god_ , girl! What news! I can’t believe this is finally happening, I am so happy for you!” She pulled the rather irritated Toni on her shoulders to look into her face with a bright smile. “When is the wedding going to be? Are you doing something big or do you want it more private? Oh, _please_ say something big. I have there so much on my mind, you know, first off you really should make a get together at Pop’s and maybe –”

“Lodge, maybe you are forgetting it again, but _we_ are Toni’s best friends, basically her family,” Sweet Pea suddenly reminded them. “So the wedding is definitely going to be on the _South Side_. With the Serpents. Maybe we can invite some of you, but don’t get your hopes too high.”

“Um, actually –” Toni started uncertainly, but just at that moment Fangs joined the group: “That was just a joke, don’t worry, you are all gonna be invited and I am pretty sure you can help with the organization as well.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes at them, still grabbing Toni at her shoulders, who began to laugh nervously. _Cheryl, where the hell are you?!_ “You know guys, thank you so much for your support and all but –”

“Oh, so you guys think your _best friend_ should be having a marriage – basically the _most important_ day in a person’s life – between motorcycles and old drunken guys on a _dump_?” Veronica sarcastically responded.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Kevin now turned himself on. “I mean, Serpents is what you always do and all, but for a _wedding_ – that should be something else.”

“Really, if you just would let me –” Toni felt like she was going insane right now in this moment.

“What the hell do you think you can say here now?” Sweet Pea hissed at him.

Kevin grimaced provokingly. “Yeah, because you and your viking bat know so much more about marriage than –”

“Honestly, everyone, _STOP_!” Between all the wild arguing no one had noticed Moose standing up from the carpet and now looking at them censuring like a mother would look at her toddler when they did something wrong. “Could you _please_ just let Toni talk for one second? It’s _her_ wedding, hers and Cheryl’s, and not _yours_.”

This shut them off and even put an apologetic glance at Veronica and Kevin’s faces, while Sweet Pea still kept stoically insulted and Fangs didn’t seem to know what was going on.

“Thanks, Moose,” Toni said, trying not to sound too released, while smiling at him gratefully whereupon he just uncertainly smiled back. “Could you just take a seat now and listen to what I was going to say? We want to do a –”

“Hen.”

Everyone turned around, where a person’s shape with wavy red hair, a black top and a red, short skirt had showed up now, smiling slightly arrogant at the people sitting on the ground. When she looked at Toni, however, her look changed into a loving gaze. She laid one hand on her girlfriend’s cheek and kissed her softly. “I see you’ve dealt with them already pretty well,” she said quietly while wiggling her eyebrows, but Toni just laughed and promised her: “You are definitely not coming out of this that easily, Bombshell, but you are forgiven for now.”

“Um,” Fangs came to word with an unsure tone, “I am sorry to interrupt your moment, but did you just say you’ll slaughter a chicken for your wedding?”

“A _hen_ _night_ , you fucking moron,” Kevin snapped while rolling her eyes so that there was almost only white left to see.

“And no one is going to _slaughter anything_ ,” Veronica added. “That’s the British term for a bachelorette party, for you uneducated biker dudes.”

“Why am I always associated with everything Fangs doesn’t know?” Sweet Pea asked, sounding offended. “‘Uneducated biker dudes’, _my ass_.”

“Hey!” Cheryl yelled and snapped her fingers loudly. “You either get your fracking shit together _right now_ or I’ll get my bow and arrows and you’ll play my target until you stop acting like fucking four-year-olds.”

Silence.

Toni repressed a sigh. It was certainly not her idea to bring this group of people all together at the same place without context but Cheryl had insisted that they were their closest friends. Weird thing to say considering they barely knew Moose on contrary to perhaps Betty and Jughead, of whom Cheryl explicitly told Toni were not invited to any organization matters.

Suddenly, Moose cleared his throat nervously. “Uh – congratulations to your wedding as well, Cheryl. I – I just felt like saying it …”

Kevin gave him a side look that made Toni feel a very comfortable warmth inside her chest. She maybe did have a romantic side that was kind of going under in her direct personality.

The corners of Cheryl’s mouth raised upwards, almost unsuspectingly when Toni was really honest. “Thank you very much, Moose,” her soon-to-be wife said with a sugary voice which seemed to be completely sincere. “I am sure waiting for your wedding as well, gentlemen, even though I hope it will happen after our big day, am I right, T. T.?”

Moose looked down in an uncomfortable sentimentality and Kevin’s cheeks got a sort of a rosy shade but he hid it behind a knowing smile. Toni caught a glimpse on Cheryl gazing at her and couldn’t stop herself from smiling as well. Despite all the effort they had to put into it, she couldn’t imagine anything more worth it.

Sweet Pea grimaced. “Urgh, if y’all are gonna make out now I swear I’ll leave.”

“You and Fangs could just join them,” Veronica willingly proposed.

“Oh, fuck you, Lodge.”

“No, please don’t …” Fangs said before he could stop himself which led to a general awkwardness before Cheryl finally took over the spotlight by posing in front of them like a Maple Club dominatrix, her legs spread to stay stable and her hands put on her hips. _No, Toni, stop. Don’t get horny now._

“So, you losers have the luck to all be invited to our hen, even though most of you are – male. That shan’t be the problem, though. I know a lot of male humans that deserve rights,” she explained, while talking more to herself than anyone specific.

“‘Male humans that deserve rights’,” imitated Sweet Pea quietly.

“You know I didn’t count you in,” said Cheryl.

“Why do you think I am salty?”

“Because you are simply a very dark and naturally pissed person,” Fangs explained not very helping, whereupon Veronica and Kevin giggled together.

Toni knew she had to do something or else they would never leave. “We are planning to have the wedding in June, circa. Then there is not a high risk of the weather ruining everything so we can eventually celebrate outside the Whyte Wyrm after all the ceremonies and stuff.”

“Wait,” Veronica said while visibly holding back a laugh. “Are you getting married religiously or just on the registry office? Because if you do it religiously, you are my heroes.”

“Moose and I are definitely going to get married in a church,” Kevin said with a deadly serious expression.

Moose laughed a bit nervously. “But we aren’t even engaged –”

“You don’t really think you are getting out of this relationship before getting married?”

“To be honest, I don’t even think I’m getting out of it if one of us dies.”

“You guys are couple goals,” Veronica said.

“Hey, love birds!” Cheryl interrupted annoyed. “This is _my_ wedding.”

“Ours,” Toni corrected.

“Anyway, I think it would be pretty unprofessional to do a bachelorette for both brides together, so we’ll separate them. I’ll go with Veronica, Moose and Kevin, and you can have Fangs and Pea Brain, _mon trésor_.” Toni rolled her eyes as Cheryl winked at her.

Sweet Pea looked like he was seriously not having a good time at the moment. “Honestly, Cheryl, fuck yo–”

“Whoa, halt,” Veronica interjected. “What if I want to go with Toni, huh? Why can’t we decide?”

“Because it’s _our_ hen night, V., not yours,” Cheryl said. “I don’t know how often I have to repeat this until it finally gets into your minds.”

Toni on the other hand had something to add as well. “You didn’t leave _me_ much of a choice as well, Babe.”

Now Cheryl didn’t have a snappy answer to this. She just blinked confused and arched an eyebrow at her. “Uh – so you don’t want to go with your Serpent buddies…?”

“Really?” Fangs asked looking a bit surprised but on the same time disappointed.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Yeah, man, looks like Toni has something _better_ on her mind.”

“This is _not_ what I said,” Toni corrected them and felt her patience slowly dying. “I meant I’d like to choose someone myself. You have even chosen who would be invited here without asking me, so I think it’s only fair if I can decide who attends my bachelorette party.”

Cheryl pursed her lips. “Oh, and who’d that be?”

“Well, but we are still invited, aren’t we?” Kevin asked but didn’t get an answer.

Toni thought a bit. “Next to Sweet Pea and Fangs …” Then she grinned. “I’ll also invite Betty and Jughead.”

“ _What?_ ” Cheryl and Sweet Pea asked simultaneously.

“I mean,” Sweet Pea continued. “ _Jones_ – I kinda get that, but why also her?”

“Sorry, T., but didn’t I say I really _didn’t_ want them with us this evening?” Cheryl said with a pressed tone.

“Well, they aren’t with you, so that’s not the problem.” Toni shrugged.

“If Toni gets four, maybe you should invite one more person as well, Cheryl,” Veronica suddenly proposed and then added a lot more quietly: “Please say Archie.”

Cheryl looked at Toni shortly who had a stubborn expression on her mind, then she sighed over dramatically. “Fine, I can invite our _Golden Boy_ as well, as if we didn’t have enough men here.”

“Yee, nice,” Veronica grinned. “I can sense this is going to be great.”

“Yeah,” Cheryl agreed with a sudden cold tone in her voice that made Toni honestly not feel very comfortable. “ _Great_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again I feel like I have to write a final part. God damn it.  
> Also, sorry for the endless dialogues, I felt like writing a script, I apologise again.


	7. All I’ve ever wanted – Varchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has something to tell Archie, but they get distracted as two people from their past show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I am back again. I am not really, actually. I just wanted to post something so I wrote this Varchie fluff. I hope you like it. It's just that I also have a lot of other projects to work on, also I just need inspiration to really create something actually enjoyable, so I hope it's understandable if I sometimes have a hiatus, you know.  
> Anyway, have fun with this.

Five years. It were five years now that Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge found their way to each other, on this beautiful, unexpected way how it had happened. And although these five years have been anything but easy, they had each other’s backs and helped the other to get through all the suffer they had to face.

And now they were here. Archie wanted to stay in Riverdale at first, but Veronica was incredibly determined to settle over to her old home again: New York City. Archie was only halfway into this idea, but of course he followed her when she rented an apartment in the city that never sleeps, and soon enough she bought it. Archie couldn’t say he was actually complaining – he just thought he would have liked to have a little more say in this decision.

But well, that was just how things turned out. And it was okay like that. Yeah, probably a change from Riverdale had been exactly what Archie had needed now and of course Veronica had gotten that way before him. It was sometimes a little annoying to date someone who was smarter than yourself, but Archie really had learned to appreciate Veronica’s brains – they had saved his ass so much, he had lost the count.

Honestly, without Veronica, a lot of things he had achieved by now would have never been possible. In his belief, Ronnie was a gift from heaven, even though she stuck on her queen of hell vibe. In Archie’s opinion, she could leave that to Cheryl Blossom and accept that she was in reality an angel on earth. Something so admirable.

As it had become tradition, one Thursday, Archie and Veronica agreed to meet in a Starbucks on 25th Street right after work to drink a coffee and then head home together. Of course, a café was not a diner, 25th was not Riverdale and Starbucks was definitely not Pop’s, but they somehow needed something to keep it alive inside their minds. Just sitting together on a table, drinking sweet drinks and having fun. Betty and Jughead weren’t there, so the atmosphere felt incomplete at first, but maybe someday they would move to New York as well, if Veronica just kept on convincing them strongly enough. And even if not, Archie and Veronica had found a home in their togetherness and could keep in contact with their friends without them being right next door. That was the great advantage of living in the twenty-first century.

When Archie arrived, Veronica was still on her way. He was used to that. Firstly, Veronica often stayed a little longer in the office to fill out the last documents or whatever, and on the second she had to go seven subway stations to get here. So he sat down and waited. Since no other table was free, he went to the chairs that stood by the window. He didn’t like having the people behind him – that was an aftereffect from all the time he had regretted being to trusting afterwards. But it also meant he could watch the street.

Just at that moment, two young women entered the café – one with dark skin, short, red-colored hair and a confident smile on her perfectly rouged lips, the other one with dark-brown hair, a very light skin tone and big, curious brown eyes. Both were wearing very stylish, short dresses and the second even had a red cape around her shoulders. They went straight to the counter and ordered something, then they stood there and waited for their order to get ready.

Archie smiled in disbelief when finally the recently redheaded woman caught his eyes and had to grin. She hit her friend to get her attention and told her something whereupon she just nodded and then left her on the counter.

“Archie Andrews,” the woman said as she arrived next to him. “I had just hoped I would somehow bump into you on the streets.”

“Hey, Josie,” Archie replied, his smile widening. “Nice to meet you too. I heard you are hitting records in the area.”

Josie sighed. “If only, Andrews. Life in a big city isn’t just nice, you know. It’s actually exhausting if you don’t get the flow.” She pointed to the woman that still stood on the counter and watched them talking. “That’s my friend and flatmate, Katy.” As if she had heard it, Katy raised her hand to wave and Archie did the same. “Yeah, she helped me a lot to get through the rough stuff in New York – mostly the taxes though, at the start. Sometimes I should just listen to her a bit more.” Josie laughed.

Just in that moment Katy saw something at the door and a grin lit up on her face. Archie followed her eyes – and recognized Veronica in the entrance. She, on the other hand, had only eyes for the woman on the counter who now went to her so they could hug each other. Archie raised an eyebrow. Josie seemed to notice that because she said: “You didn’t know? Katy is Ronnie’s old friend from the time before she moved to Riverdale. You remember? I could swear Veronica has mentioned that one time, but actually, she was the reason Katy and I even met.” She friendly hit Archie’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get to them!”

Archie wouldn’t let her have to tell him twice. He was, of course, curious to get to know this mysterious Katy girl but he mostly just felt a warm tingle on his skin just by seeing his girlfriend there with a bright smile on her face. Oh, how he loved that smile.

She turned to him and her smile crooked a little. This shook Archie’s enthusiasm a little. Was she not happy to see him? Actually, she looked like she had cried – her eyes were still a little red, but she had tried her best to replace her makeup decently. What had happened? Was something wrong with her? “Archiekins,” she said and reached out for his arm as he and Josie arrived, something in her voice that was a little too shakily to be normal. “This is –”

“Katy, yeah,” Archie said. “Josie already told me.” Veronica pulled him on his arm in her direction and cupped his face in her hands to kiss him. It was a short kiss and not very passionate, but it was warm and comfortable – a way to say hello and that someone was happy to see you. And it calmed Archie’s paranoid thoughts down.

When they let go of each other, Veronica turned to Katy again who now looked at Archie directly and full of curiosity. Maybe it were just her bright eyes that made it seem like she was noticing everything about everyone, noticing every detail around her. It made Archie feel a little uncomfortable though – as if she had an X-ray vision or something.

“So, Katy, that’s Archie, the significant other I mention on Twitter, in case you’re still following,” Veronica explained, still holding Archie’s hand. She tried to speak confidently, but she didn’t really seem to be by herself – that happened often lately. As if she was taken over by late teenage hormones. That’s also why she sometimes cried at the littlest things, as Archie remembered.

“So you really are still slumming it, what?” Josie threw in. “I knew it. I mean, it didn’t really look like it when I left Riverdale.”

“’course I am, Ronnie,” Katy said, ignoring her and looking at Archie again with a grin on her cherry red lips. “So, you really managed to steal Veronica Lodge’s heart, didn’t you? I wouldn’t have thought that was actually possible back then.” Archie had caught up enough to understand that _back then_ was implying her and Veronica’s time in New York.

He smiled a little flattered. “Uh, yeah, well –”

Veronica laughed. “A man of words you are, _mi amor_ ,” she said. “But still, um … we’ve gotta head home then, I am already late and –” She cleared her throat and nodded.

She shot Archie a meaningful look as he arched his eyebrow and he understood. She wanted to talk to him, possibly alone. He could worry what about now, but she would most likely tell him anyways, so he just nodded as well. One of the most awkward moves to make, really.

Katy and Josie both seemed to notice something was unusual. “Well, it’s barely five pm, I think you guys do have a bit of time left, don’t you?” Josie decided when finally their drinks were ready and they grabbed them. She made a nodding gesture in direction of the chairs at the window. “Let’s sit down a little. I wanna catch up, something nice, you know.”

Archie looked over to Veronica who almost imperceptibly shook her head. But Josie was also right: They hadn’t seen each other in ages. It was certainly not like he didn’t want to catch up with her as well. And know more about Katy who seemed to be sympathetic from what she had behaved like till now. So he just shrugged and tried to ignore Veronica’s aghast face. “Why not,” he said.

“Archie, no,” Veronica hissed again.

“Why not?” Katy asked and raised her perfectly bent dark eyebrows. “C’mon, Ronnie, Josie and I don’t usually have time to go to Starbucks together. Today would be perfect to just talk a little. I want to know what your life is like! Also,” she turned her head to Archie and smiled, “I’d like to know more about your _Archiekins_.” Josie rolled her eyes at this.

Veronica began to look pretty impatient. “It’s just,” she tried to begin, “Archie and I have planned this – thing for today, where we just have to go home early, and …”

“Ronnie,” Archie said now which shut her off. She looked at him with a help seeking look in her face but he just couldn’t say _how_ he could help her. And that bugged him a lot. “Just tell me what’s up, okay?”

Veronica grimaced, and at the same moment Katy said: “Oh …” She looked up to Archie, then to Veronica and back. Josie followed her example and her eyes caught up on Veronica in the end. “Are we supposed to get somewhere else for a second, maybe?” she wanted to know.

“Yeah, if you could –” Archie started as he noticed how pale Veronica had went. She just stared straight between Josie and Katy out of the window, but didn’t really seem to focus. “Ronnie?” he asked carefully.

She blinked and swallowed, then looked to him, still not able to focus. “Actually, I just,” she tried with a weak voice. “Actually, can we please just –”

And at this moment, her legs gave in under her and she fell unconsciously. Archie quickly reached out for her so she would not hit the ground too hard. He felt his pulse in his hot, rushing blood inside his head, his heart almost jumping out his chest, as he held Veronica against it. “Ronnie?” he asked, loudly, so he could hear it over the voices and worried screams that now appeared all around them. “Ronnie, can you hear me? Veronica? Veronica!”

 

Veronica woke up and didn’t know where she was at first. There was only a white ceiling above her and something soft as an underground. But it somehow seemed to jerk. Where the fuck was she? She blinked irritated and attempted to get up, when someone softly pushed her down again. “Wait a minute, okay?” Archie told her calmly. “You just had a circulatory collapse in Starbucks and scared us all to death, baby. The barista called an ambulance. Nothing serious, but they are still going to check on you in the hospital. You should have some water.”

Veronica felt her chest sinking in. She watched at her boyfriend looking down to her with a soft smile, his messy red hair slightly falling into his face as he grabbed for a glass of water standing on a small table next to him. Check on her? She had to repress a sigh. Of course. So, basically now or never.

“Archie,” she said, being a bit frustrated about her voice sounding that thin. His eyes caught hers again. “What is it?” he asked.

Now or never, now or never. “I – what I was going to tell you, when Katy and Josie were there …” she uncertainly started.

“Oh – yeah,” Archie interrupted her laughing a little. “That can wait now until they are fully done with you. I am not going to let you do one step alone until tomorrow, you know that, right? I told Katy and Josie we could meet again later, Josie gave me her new phone number and –”

“I’m pregnant.”

That threw him out of his course completely. He blinked at her confusedly, as if his brain couldn’t quite comprehend what he had just heard. “W-what?”

“I am pregnant,” Veronica repeated quietly and felt her eyes filling with tears again. Not tears of sadness or despair, though. Tears of joy. Disbelief. Pure happiness. They had wanted a child for very long now, but it just wouldn’t seem to work. Until now. Now, when neither of them had actually planned it.

Finally, the words came through to Archie and the corners of his mouth raised higher, until his mouth was formed to a giant smile. “Really?” he asked.

Veronica laughed. “Really.”

“Ronnie!” Archie said, sounding as if he was almost tearing up himself. She laid a hand on his cheek and wanted to kiss him, but he held up the glass he still had in his hand. “Come on, have some water now. I mean, in your state you cannot drink enough, as I heard. Oh my god, since when now? We have to tell Betty and Jughead, and also – what the hell are we doing with the apartment now? Oh god, can we just raise a child in New York? We have to move, definitely. It’s surely not good for the kid when –”

“Archie!” Veronica interrupted him laughing. “Calm down. We’ll find a solution. Okay? No panic.”

“No panic,” Archie repeated, more to himself though. “It’s just – I am so happy, Veronica. A family with you, that is all I want. If I am honest, it’s actually all I’ve ever wanted: Meeting the love of my life, moving to a big city, having a family…”

Veronica smiled at him and she suddenly knew how true his words were. It was all she ever wanted, even though she hadn’t known she really had wanted it until she met Archie and graduated from High School with him. She had the love of her life by her side. She had friends who supported her and would go through hell and back with her as they had proved several times now. She didn’t need her parents to be happy, she could have a family of her own – a family that loved and appreciated her, that was built on trust on respect. She was actually happy. This was now their future to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not here for the next week as well, I'm sorry. But afterwards I may be able to write here again.


End file.
